Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems are deployed at organizations where users (who may be employees of the organization) use the computer systems in order to facilitate the performance of various tasks, workflows, processes, and other functions at the organization.
In some organizations, users use the computer systems in order to perform information retrieval and other types of data acquisition. In one example, a user may use the computer system in order to identify resources of the organization (or resources in other organizations) that may be deployed in various contexts. As one example, a user may wish to identify other people or groups that have knowledge about certain tasks, projects, subject matter, etc. Thus, some such computer systems maintain a repository of information that describes other users or groups. The efficacy of using such a repository is dependent, at least in part, on the accuracy and completeness of the information in the repository.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.